In photography using a solid-state image sensing device, subjects other than a target subject are clearly photographed due to a great depth of field. In order to avoid such a problem, there has been suggested a method of blurring the subjects other than the target subject (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-205569). However, it cannot always be said that proper blurring has heretofore been suggested.